A New Quasar Beginning
15 years has passed since the Lost Galaxy Rangers were inactive after their last defeat with Trakeena on Mariner Bay during the'' Lost Galaxy-Lightspeed Rescue'' crossover episodes with the Lightspeed Power Rangers (in "Trakeena's Revenge") and Leo teaming up with ten other Red Rangers (in "Forever Red"). Now, in the year 2014, a new group of individuals - Tony Marshall , Browne Jones , Will James , Gwen McQueen and Miranda Campbell Thorne Campbell - pick up on the legacy and tradition of the Galaxy Power Rangers by pulling the Quasar Sabers from the stone and become Power Rangers themselves. Date *August 28, 2013 (proposed start) *????? Cast of Characters 'Actor Likenesses' *'Josh Cooke - Will James/Galaxy Blue ' *'Don Cheadle - Browne Jones/Galaxy Green ' *'Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall/Galaxy Red ' *'Katie Cassidy - Gwen McQueen/Galaxy Pink ' *'Kieran Culkin - Thorne Campbell/Galaxy Yellow (scenes deleted)' *'Rooney Mara - Miranda Campbell/Galaxy Yellow' *'Jake Gyllenhaal - Jesse Marshall ' *'Donnie Wahlberg - Jesse Marshall (original proposed pilot scene)' *'Michael Fassbender - Villamax ' *'Seth Green - Devin Stewart' *'Kevin Spacey - Captain Chalmers (didn't appear until reshoots)' *'????? - Lord Metarex (voice)' 'Trivial Production Notes' *When the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film was first announced on YouTube in late 2012, Anthony Marsh, Jr said that production was supposed to start on August 28, 2013 (the same day that celebrates Power Rangers' 20th anniversary) but unfortunately, something holded him up. When the original start date of filming had passed, he pushed the start date of filming back to September 20, 2013. Filming is intended, unlike last time with Marsh's other earlier PRLG fan-film project that never happened , to last for 3 1/2 months until the end of the year. But when Marsh fell ill (of a headache and a back injury), production was completely on hiatus for the entire month of October 2013. A few scenes have been filmed during half of the time. Filming would later resume in November. *Though, since this is a Fan-Film/Fan-series 'reboot, this project is NOT a continuation of the actual Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy TV series. Instead, it completely "erases" any continuity referrences from the show and starts over, ignoring and recreating events that already happened in the actual television series by doing these such events differently. *The only story elements featured from the episode " Quasar Quest " of the show are the Red Ranger's brother (not Mike) falling in the chasm of Mirinoi and Tony (not Leo) taking the "stowaway" shuttle flight to Terra Venture. *Unlike in "Quasar Quest" of the show, Villamax is the first villain to appear to confront the Rangers and to this point on until his death mid-way into the film as he replaces Furio (Furio would later appear in scenes following Villamax's death). *This episode segment is a complete copy-and-paste nod to ''Lost Galaxy's first 2 episodes and Gingaman's entire first episode. *Lord Metarex is the first character introduced once when the film starts, monologing his premise and motive in the film: **having his Zeon Empire rise and rebuilt Serpenterra. **Send his generals to find what he needs to revive and rebuild Serpenterra - reminiscent to what the Space Pirates Bulban did in Gingaman in attempts to revive the demon beast Dytanix. **Destroying all remains of the space colony Terra Venture. **And more importantly, destroying the Power Rangers. '''See Also *' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - ''Episode(s) 1 and 2 'Quasar Quest''. '' Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Segments